Stop the Dams
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: La puerta volvió a abrirse y Murdoc volvió a aparecer. 2D estaba tranquilo. No quería que ese ambiente se arruinara, pero tampoco tenía ninguna intención de evitarlo. Por eso, ni siquiera miró al hombre que en ese momento cerraba la puerta y le lanzaba un abrigo en la cabeza.


New York. Doce horas antes del concierto.

La habitación que tenían era enorme. Prácticamente les reservaron todo el último piso del hotel. Cada quien tenía su cuarto, y podían usar el comedor completo y la sala de estar como si fuese su casa. Era bastante cómodo, en realidad.

2D se levantó del sofá en el que estaba. Se inclinó hacia la mesita de centro para tomar la cajetilla de cigarros y con la misma mano hizo el intento de subir un poco sus jeans, sólo logrando apretujar aún más la cajetilla.

Salió al balcón. Era enorme. Se asomó para ver hacia abajo, a la calle. Los autos pasaban a velocidades inquietantes, y agradecía estar tan lejos como para no escuchar ninguna bocina.

El viento alborotaba sus cabellos, y vio la hora en el reloj en su muñeca.

Las ocho treinta.

A esa hora, nadie estaba despierto.

Inhaló hondo, comiéndose unos pelos en el proceso.

Lanzó la cajetilla de cigarros encima del colchón que Russel había llevado hasta allí cuando llegaron. Sacó el encendedor de su bolsillo trasero y lo lanzó también.

Se aseguró de juntar la puerta hacia adentro para no llenar todo de humo y se acomodó sobre el colchón, apoyando su espalda atrás y estirando las piernas. Encendió un cigarrillo, inhaló hasta que sintió que no entraba más humo en sus pulmones, y exhaló.

Al hacerlo, su cabeza quedó apoyada contra el muro, sus piernas se flexionaron para apoyar en sus rodillas ambos brazos, y sus ojos se perdieron en las nubes del cielo. Las nubes estaban grises, el cielo triste y el ambiente frío. Y el viento helado le provocaba escalofríos y le ponía la piel de gallina.

Aun así, no quería moverse.

Apenas había dormido durante la noche, y apenas aclaró decidió que no valía la pena seguir intentándolo, y se levantó.

Al ver el cielo de ese modo supo que el día no mejoraría. Suspiró.

Llevaba medio cigarro cuando la puerta se abrió, y Murdoc, quien fue más inteligente que él y llevaba una chaqueta, lo miró extrañado.

―¿No tienes frío?

Él asintió, y Murdoc negó con la cabeza y volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta.

2D apagó el cigarro en el suelo de madera y lanzó la colilla un metro más adelante.

Su estómago estaba revuelto. Desde el almuerzo del día anterior no había comido nada, y sentía que podría pasar otro día así y no habría diferencia.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Murdoc volvió a aparecer.

2D estaba tranquilo. No quería que ese ambiente se arruinara, pero tampoco tenía ninguna intención de evitarlo. Por eso, ni siquiera miró al hombre que en ese momento cerraba la puerta y le lanzaba un abrigo en la cabeza.

Mientras trataba de liberarse, el líder de la banda se sentó junto a él, acomodando sobre su regazo una guitarra y afinandola, mientras sostenía una uñeta entre sus dientes.

―Gracias. ―le dijo, mientras metía sus brazos en el abrigo de Murdoc y subía el cierre.

Murdoc gruñó algo que pudo ser cualquier cosa y siguió en lo suyo.

2D se aclaró la garganta.

―¿Esa es la guitarra de Noodle?

Murdoc asintió, y logró que 2D se pusiera incómodo. No por su compañía, sino más bien porque se sentía obligado a decir algo.

Pero fue Murdoc quien habló, luego de quitarse la uñeta de los labios y comenzar a usarla para rasgar algunas cuerdas al azar.

―Ayer vi a Noodle con un tipo. ―comenzó, y 2D lo miró atento. ―Era mayor que ella. Un malandra. Y me hizo pensar. ―dejó de tocar y volteó a verlo. ―El tipo me recordó a mi. Y me dejó un muy mal sabor de boca que nuestra chica se acostumbre a los sujetos como yo. Eres buen oyente, y eres el que mejor entiende a lo que me refiero. Sabes... sabes lo que le hago a quienes quiero.

Levantó su brazo para frotar su nariz y volvió a lo que hacía con la guitarra.

―No se si sea, en parte, culpa mía. No me quiero meter en su vida, pero tampoco quiero tener esa idea de que le di un pésimo ejemplo de como se comporta un hombre. No lo se. No me lo saco de la cabeza desde ayer.

―No creo que sea culpa tuya. ―2D volvió a captar su mirada. ―Porque... cuando ella llegó, recuerdo que tratamos de enseñarle a hablar español. Y cuando tu lo hacías, y ella no te entendía, tú te enojabas y maldecias, entonces ella sólo recordaba las malas palabras. Y tú te enojabas más, y ella reía, y sólo las repetía porque te hacía enojar. ―Murdoc se rió con eso, y 2D siguió. ―A lo que voy es que ella incluso a esa edad entendía que eras un pésimo ejemplo. Y Russ y yo se lo decíamos también. Ella vio cómo llegabas ebrio, y cómo Russel te gritaba y cómo yo me encargaba de ti. Ella también a veces me decía que no entendía porqué yo lo hacía. Y cuando se lo expliqué, me dijo que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso. Que no sacrificaría nada por alguien que no le daba nada. Creo que... a pesar de todo lo malo, ella logró sacar lo mejor de nosotros tres. ―dudó un momento, pero siguió hablando. ―Siempre recuerdo esa vez que tomé un montón de pastillas, y apenas podía respirar por mi mismo. Y al otro día ella me dijo que se había asustado mucho, porque no quería que me pasara nada. Todo eso... yo también he pensado algo parecido. Más de una vez pensé que tal vez ella vería todo lo que somos como algo normal, pero ahora que tú lo dices... puedo verlo desde otra perspectiva. Y sabes... creo que hicimos un buen trabajo. A pesar de... bueno, todo.

Murdoc le volvió a sonreír, y le palmeó el hombro.

―Una vez llegué totalmente ebrio, y vomitado. Y ensangrentado, porque me puse a pelear con un idiota y me pateo todo su grupo de idiotas. Y desperté en mi cama, aseado y con mi pijama. Y Noodle me preparó el desayuno cuando bajé, y me dijo que habías sido tú.

2D no quería mirarlo. Le avergonzada recordar. Esa noche fue la que él había mencionado. Había vuelto hecho un desastre y Russel iba a echarlo a la calle. 2D lo detuvo, y Russ lo dejó y obligó a Noodle a subir con él. Entonces 2D se las arregló para subirlo al rato, desvestirlo, darle una ducha, secarlo, vestirlo y arrastrarlo a su cuarto. Ya estaba conciente cuando 2D lo ayudó a llegar a su cama, y lo estaba cuando le dijo que nunca nadie había hecho algo así por él. Y 2D quiere creer que lo estaba cuando le pidió perdón, por todo, antes de volver a dormir.

Sólo asintió, abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos, tratando de que el frío no le afectase demasiado.

―Y recuerdo una vez que bebí de más, estando en casa. Y me puse a gritar y a lanzar cosas. Me acompañaste hasta ahí. Entonces te fuiste a tu cuarto, y yo seguí bebiendo.

2D miraba fijo el cielo, mientras un nudo se formaba en su estómago.

―Esto lo recordé hace poco. ―siguió Murdoc. ―Cuando me acosté, tú fuiste a ver como estaba. Y estaba muy mal. Todo me daba vueltas, no sentía mi cuerpo y lo que sentía era nada más que un dolor demasiado fuerte como para compararlo. Y dije...

―Dijiste que ibas a morir. ―dijo 2D. Su garganta estaba apretada. No creyó que lo recordara. Nunca recuerda esas noches. Y 2D nunca las mencionaba.

―Y tú estabas asustado. Muy asustado.

―Yo no... no sabía que hacer. No me dejaste llamar a nadie. Entonces simplemente cerraste los ojos y dejaste de hablarme. Entonces creí que... yo pensé...

―Y tomaste mi mano. Y comenzaste a llorar, justo como ahora. En silencio.

2D trató de no hacerlo, pero no pudo. Siguió llorando, recordando de forma demasiado vivida ese momento.

Murdoc dejó a un lado la guitarra y lo abrazó, y 2D se dejó abrazar, sin dejar de secar sus propias lágrimas y sollozando.

―No sabía que hacer. No me había sentido nunca tan inútil como en ese momento.

―Tampoco yo. ―le dijo Murdoc, sin soltarlo. ―Fui un idiota muchas más veces de las que te merecías.

No lo soltó hasta que dejó de llorar y se calmó. Entonces 2D entendió lo mucho que ambos necesitaban ese momento.

―Lo que no entiendo ―siguió Murdoc. ―Es cómo una persona puede aguantar tanto a alguien como yo. ¿Qué respuesta le diste a Noodle?

―Le dije que-

La puerta se abrió y la chica salió al balcón.

―¿Están hablando de mi? ―preguntó, mientras se acercaba a 2D.

―Algo así. ―respondió, mientras la chica se acomodaba entre sus piernas y le daba la espalda, recostandose sobre su pecho y tomando sus brazos para ponerlos a su alrededor.

―Hace mucho frío aquí. ―dijo, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos. ―¡Tu esmalte de uñas ya se salió! ¿Quieres que lo arregle?

―Bueno.

―Vuelvo enseguida. ―se afirmó de sus rodillas para levantarse y volvió a entrar.

2D miró a Murdoc, quien le devolvió la mirada mientras se levantaba.

―Creo que tienes razón. No tengo de qué preocuparme, hicimos un buen trabajo.

―¿Dónde vas?

―Vuelvo cuando acaben de pintarse las uñas. Tengo que... quiero hablar contigo sobre algo. A solas.

2D hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

―Ok.

Murdoc entró y al rato salió Noodle, a acomodarse donde estaba y tomando sus manos para poder pintar sus uñas de colores.

Entonces 2D miró a través de sus cabellos alborotados, y pudo ver el sol asomándose a través de las nubes oscuras.

Y sonrió. Y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Noodle, y sintió esa calidez de ver el sol salir una vez más.

* * *

 _ **10/10/17**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
